memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jem'Hadar
: "Posłuszeństwo przynosi zwycięstwo, a zwycięstwo jest życiem." Jem'Hadar to humanoid gatunek, która swój początek miała na samotnej planecie FGC-482127 (planeta Założycieli) w Mgławicy Omarion, Gamma Kwadrant. Anatomia Genetycznie zmodyfikowany humanoid gatunek z cechami gadów stworzona w Gamma Kwadrant przez gatunek znany jako Założyciele. W wyniku zaawansowanej inżynierii genetycznej, Jem'Hadar mają bardzo dobry wzrok oraz są kilkakrotnie silniejsi od ludzi. (DS9: Favor the Bold) Wszyscy Jem'Hadar rodzą się ze zdolnością kamuflażu, która umożliwia im ukrywanie się przed czujnikami i wzrokiem wroga. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar, The Abandoned) Struktura genetyczne Gatunek Jem'Hadar jest sztucznie hodowanym gatunkiem, który prawdopodobnie początek miał od gatunku gadów wykluwających się pierwotnie z jaj. Na co wskazuje ich wygląd. W porównaniu do innych gatunków Jem'Hadar posiadają niewiarygodnie szybki metabolizm, ze względu na zmiany genetyczne wprowadzone przez Założycieli. Z powodu, brak naturalnego procesu rozmnażania gatunek ten składa się tylko z osobników płci męskiej. (DS9: To the Death, The Abandoned) Dzięki inżynierii genetyczne dorosły Jem'Hadar nie wymaga snu, ani pożywienia. Jedyną substancją, którą potrzebują jest ketracel-white. Enzym występujący w krwi, których ciało nie jest w stenie wytwarzać samodzielnie, a jest im potrzebny do życia. Został umyślnie pominięty podczas manipulacji genetycznych, w celu zapewniania lojalności wobec Założycieli. Bez tego enzymu układ krążenia zaczyna się wyłączać, a ciało Jem'Hadar pogrąża się w skurczach mięśni. (DS9: The Abandoned, Hippocratic Oath, To the Death) Wygląd zewnętrzny Skóra jest siwa przypominająca łuski. Twarz posiada również małe rogi na obwodzie twarzy po dolnej krawędzi żuchwy do tyłu głowy na wysokość nieco powyżej oczu. Drugi rząd małych co najmniej pięciu rogów biegnie of krawędzi czoła kilka centymetrów na obszarem znany ludzi jako skroń do tyłu głowy, gdzie znajdują się włosy. Włosy są koloru czarnego zazwyczaj wiązane w kucyk. Na środku czoła posiadają co najmniej dwa małe rogi. Jednak ich ilość i kształt różni się zależnie od osobnika. (DS9: Penumbra) Rozwój Jem'Hadar są hodowani w komorach rozrodczych, w których pozostają w stazie do czasu, gdy ich stwórcy uznają, że są potrzebni. Dzięki procesowi przyspieszonego wzrostu osiągają pełną dojrzałość po trzech dniach od opuszczenia komory rozrodczej. Proces ten pozwala na bardzo szybką odbudowę strat poniesionych w walce. (DS9: To the Death) Po opuszczeniu komory rozrodczej niemowlę Jem'Hadar przypomina typowego humanoida z jednym wyjątkiem na środku czoła posiada wyrost kostny. W ciągu pierwszego dnia dojrzewania osiąga wzrost kilku letniego dziecka z gęstymi włosami, skóra ciemnieją skóra posiada pierwsze oznaki wykształcania się wzorów łusek oraz na czole pojawiają się kolejne rogi. Posiada normalne humanoid uszy. Poza zmianami zewnętrzny osiąga zdolność zaawansowanych umiejętności językowych oraz rozumowania poznawczego. Jak również na tym etapie wymaga spożywania stałego pożywienia z powodu szybkiego metabolizmu. Drugiego dnia posiada postać nastolatka, który posiada długie czarne włosy. Na obrzeżu twarzy zaczynają się wykształcać małe rogi. Twarz i skóra zmienia kolor z ciemnej na bardziej blado niebieskawo-białą. W ciągu tego dnia ciało zaczyna pokazywać oznaki brakującego składniku. Wtedy do ciała zostaje podłączony dozownika ketracel-white, który zapewnia równowagę chemiczną konieczną do funkcjonowania ciała. Trzeciego dnia procesu rozrostu osiąga wzrost młodego dorosłego Jem'Hadar. Skóra staje się siwa, rogi są widoczne na obrzeżach twarzy oraz bokach głowy. Małżowina uszna całkowicie zanika, jak również włosy z góry i boków głowy. Pozostają tylko z tyłu głowy. Osobnik posiada wiedzę, zdolność maskowania i siłę konieczną do walki z wrogami Założycieli. (DS9: The Abandoned) Anatomia Jem'Hadar Alpha Założyciele przebywający w Alpha Kwadrant odizolowani od posiłków z Gamma Kwadrant podczas wojny, zaczęli hodować żołnierzy Jem'Hadar w Alpha Kwadrant. Jednak hodowani żołnierze nie spełniali wymagań walki w Alpha Kwadrant. Dlatego Założyciele stworzyli nowy podgatunek znany jako "Jem'Hadar Alpha". Podstawowa różnica pomiędzy dwoma wersjami Jem'Hadar było przystosowanie wersji Jem'Hadar Alpha do walki z gatunkami zamieszkałymi w Alpha i Beta Kwadrant, poprzez zmianę w strukturze DNA oraz wprowadzenie innego profilu psychologicznego. Ta zmiana w profilu psychologiczny doprowadziła do przeświadczenia przedstawicieli tego gatunku, że byli lepszym i udoskonalonym gatunkiem niż ten, który pochodził z Gamma Kwadrant. Wprowadzenie nowej wersji Jem'Hadar doprowadziło do znacznego tarcia z ich odpowiednikami z Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: One Little Ship) Społeczeństwo Jem'Hadar stanowią zbrojne ramie Dominium oraz jedna z najbardziej potężnych sił militarnych występujących w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. *Filozofia Dominium Kultura i tradycje Mimo że Jem'Hadar czczą Założycieli jako bogów, większość Jem'Hadar nigdy ich nie widziało, a niektórzy wątpią w ich istnienie. Jednak ich służba dla Zmiennych stała się w religią, w której Jem'Hadar uważają Założycieli za żywych bogów do takiego stopnia, że Jem'Hadar popełniają rytualne samobójstwo, gdy nie uda im się uchronić Zmiennego od szkody. (DS9: The Ship) Większość Jem'Hadar nie dożywa wieku 15 lat, a jeszcze mniej dożywa 20 lat. Ci którzy nie posługują się tytułem "Honorowy Starszy" nie mają szans na osiągnięcie wieku 30 lat. (DS9: To the Death) Wszelkie formy relaksu jest uważana za słabość. (DS9: To the Death) Vorta jako przedstawiciele Założycieli, otrzymują także ogromną lojalność od większości Jem'Hadar nawet jeśli taka lojalność wydaje się nieuzasadniona. Absolutne posłuszeństwo z Jem'Hadar jest dodatkowo zagwarantowane przez kontrolę Vorta nad ketracel-white (białym ketracel). (DS9: The Abandoned, Hippocratic Oath, Rocks and Shoals) Dystrybucja Białego Ketracel ma rytualną wypowiedź, wypowiedziana przez Vorta i Pierwszego. Vorta wydaje fiolkę z białym i prosi: :Ang. "Rank Name, can you vouch for the loyalty of your men?" :Pl. "Stopień Nazwisko, czy możesz ręczyć za lojalność swoich ludzi?" Pierwszy odpowiada: :Ang. "We pledge our loyalty to the Founders from now until death." :Pl. "Przysięgamy naszą lojalność Założycielom od teraz, aż do śmierci." Vorta odpowiada: :Ang. "Then receive this reward from the Founders. May it keep you strong." :Pl. "Wiec odbierz tę nagrodę od Założycieli. Niech zrobi ciebie silnym." (DS9: To the Death) Pierwsi Jem'Hadar również mogą wydawać biały wśród żołnierzy pod ich dowództwem. W 2374 roku, Jem'Hadar Alpha nie recytuje już rytualnego oświadczenia, ponieważ demonstrują swoją lojalność poprzez swoje działania, a nie ich słowa. (DS9: One Little Ship) Chociaż chwała Założycieli oznacza wszystko dla Jem'Hadar, oni również wykazują silne poczucie honoru dla nich. Ikat'ika, Pierwszy z Dominion Obóz Internowania 371 pokazał to, kiedy odmówił zabicia Worf, którego nie mógł pokonać bez zabicia go, nawet gdy otrzymał rozkaz przez jego przełożonego Vorta. Postanowił raczej poddać walkę, niż zabić Worf, ponieważ "już nie ... trzymał zainteresowania". Rozkazano mu rozstrzelanie za tę niesubordynację. Oznacza to, że Jem'Hadar może preferować niesubordynację, a zatem śmierć, by zrobić coś, co uważa za niehonorowe. (DS9: By Inferno's Light) Hierarchia i stopnie *Stopnie wojskowe Jem'Hadar Jednostki bojowe Jem'Hadar kierują się ściśle określoną hierarchią. Zwykle Vorta dowodzi jedną lub kilkoma jednostkami. Każda jednostka jest zazwyczaj dowodzona przez Pierwszego Jem'Hadar. Każdy Jem'Hadar po Pierwszym również otrzymuje stopień określany przez numer (Drugi, Trzeci, Czwarty, itd.). W wypadku zabicia Pierwszego, Drugi przejmuje za Pierwszego, Trzeci przejmuje za Drugiego, i tak dalej. Chociaż kolejny Jem'Hadar przejmie obowiązki swojego przełożonego, otrzyma wyższy stopień, jeśli jego dowódca Vorta na to zezwoli. (DS9: Hippocratic Oath, Rocks and Shoals) Przed każdą bitwą Pierwsza wypowiada następującą mowę do swojej jednostki: :Ang. "I am Rank Name, and I am dead. As of this moment, we are all dead. We go into battle to reclaim our lives. This, we do gladly, for we are Jem'Hadar. Remember - victory is life." :Pl. "Jestem Stopień Nazwisko, i jestem martwy. Od tej chwili wszyscy jesteśmy martwi. Wchodzimy do bitwy, aby odzyskać nasze życie. To, z radością wykonujemy, ponieważ jesteśmy Jem'Hadar. Pamiętaj - zwycięstwo jest życiem." Następnie reszta jednostki odpowiada: :Ang. "Victory is life." :Pl. "Zwycięstwo to życie." (DS9: To the Death) Podobna wymiana wypowiedzi: :Ang. "Obedience brings victory, and victory is life." :Pl. "Posłuszeństwo przynosi zwycięstwo, a zwycięstwo jest życiem." (DS9: Rocks and Shoals, One Little Ship) Technologia Mundury noszone przez żołnierzy Jem'Hadar pozwalają im na bycie niedotknięte przez wiele form anty personel pole siłowe. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar) Broń i wyposażenie Broń: Ich broń energetyczna zawiera antykoagulanty zaprojektowane do wolnego zabijania ich wrogów jeśli nie zabije go wyładowanie energii. Karabiny i pistolety używane przez Jem'Hadar posiadają co najmniej trzy ustawienia, zdolne do ogłuszania, dostarczenia śmiertelnego impulsu z antykoagulantami i mocniejszego impulsu zdolnego do odparowania celu humanoidalnego. (DS9: The Search, Part I, The Ship, Change of Heart, By Inferno's Light) Biała broń: Jem'Hadar preferują kar'takin do walki w zwarciu. (DS9: To the Death, Sons and Daughters) Mina przeciwpiechotna: Rodzaj miny używany przez Dominion podczas Dominion Wojny, określana przez personel Starfleet jako Houdinis. (DS9: The Siege of AR-558) Flota Dominion *Myśliwiec Jem'Hadar *Krążownik Jem'Hadar *Okręt wojenny Jem'Hadar Przedstawiciele gatunku Jem'Hadar Gamma :*Nieznani Jem'Hadar Alpha *... Jem'Hadar Alpha :*Nieznani Jem'Hadar Alpha *... Historia *Historia Dominium Występowanie * DS9: ** The Jem'Hadar ** The Search, Part I ** The Search, Part II ** The Abandoned ** Hippocratic Oath ** To the Death ** Broken Link ** In Purgatory's Shadow ** By Inferno's Light ** Ties of Blood and Water ** In the Cards ** Call to Arms ** A Time to Stand ** Rocks and Shoals ** Sons and Daughters ** Behind the Lines ** Favor the Bold ** Sacrifice of Angels ** Statistical Probabilities ** One Little Ship ** Tears of the Prophets ** Image in the Sand ** Shadows and Symbols ** The Siege of AR-558 ** Penumbra ** 'Til Death Do Us Part ** Strange Bedfellows ** The Changing Face of Evil ** When It Rains... ** Tacking Into the Wind ** Extreme Measures ** The Dogs of War ** What You Leave Behind * VOY: ** Flesh and Blood (hologram) Tło Nazwa "Jem'Hadar" może odnosić się od "Jamadhar", rodzaj katar. Może również pochodzić od "Jemadar", stopnia wojskowego po raz pierwszy używany w Brytyjsko Indyjskie Armii. Z wyjątkiem koloru skóry, wygląd Jem'Hadar jest uderzająco podobny do stworzenia z którym walczył w bójce Kapitan James T. Kirk krótko po przybyciu do kolonii karnej na Rura Penthe w Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Apokryfy W Deep Space Nine relaunch, Odo wysłała Taran'atar, Jem'Hadar wolnego od uzależnienie od ketracel white, aby żył na Deep Space 9 aby ułatwić zrozumienie z Dominion. ca:Jem’Hadar de:Jem'Hadar en:Jem'Hadar es:Jem'Hadar fr:Jem'Hadar ja:ジェムハダー nl:Jem'Hadar pt:Jem'Hadar sv:Jem'Hadar Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Gatunki humanoidalne Kategoria:Dominion gatunki Kategoria:Gamma Kwadrant